


Die Augen

by tokipukey



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokipukey/pseuds/tokipukey
Summary: 或许你不知道该如何治愈别人心中的伤，但只要你在一个人生命中停留了足够久的时间，你必然是他最好的良药。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 8





	Die Augen

**Author's Note:**

> 是 Kogimi 君的点梗。补档，原文于2020.2.23发布于LOFTER，于2020.7.18发布至AO3。  
> 德搞在加入彩虹小队之前的故事。OOC有，架空有。另外由于育碧多次修改设定导致时间线上可能有一些bug，还请不要太在意。
> 
> die Augen，眼睛。

**1994年夏天。**

食堂永远是他的安慰——新兵马吕斯·施特莱赫尔捂着饿瘪的肚子，踉踉跄跄地走进弥漫着饭菜香的大厅。入伍的第一个月真够呛：他本以为技工出身的自己能轻松应付那些训练——至少不那么艰难——然而正式训练的第一天他就发现了自己的想法有多么天真。那天具体发生了什么，他已经记不清了，只记得烈日暴晒下操场上回荡着惨叫，他的汗水在身下汇成了湖泊，他们的长官在行伍间巡视，恶狠狠地看着他们。一个恶魔般的声音不时在耳边炸响。

“撑不住了，小伙子们？凭你们这体格能干得了什么？再加一百个俯卧撑！”

马吕斯愤愤地抬头看了一眼那个恶魔。他只匆忙瞥见一眼那露着凶光的棕色眼瞳，随即被加上另外五十个俯卧撑。

他坚持做下来了。但从那以后，马吕斯就没正眼看过他的长官。其他士兵也是一样，大家都开玩笑说谁看见了长官的眼睛就会招来杀身之祸。总之，没有人敢和那迸着的火星双眼对视。

马吕斯要了一份蔬菜汤配小圆面包，坐在了一张没人的座位上。他饿极了，抓起勺子就狼吞虎咽地往嘴里舀着汤，完全没有注意到一个身影走来坐在了他面前。

“所以……马吕斯·施特莱赫尔？”

马吕斯猛地抬起头，恰巧遇上桌对面男人的眼睛。开始他以为面前的是一位陌生人，直到认清他的脸，才发现这正是他的长官。他又用了一秒钟时间来弄清是什么影响了他的判断——眼睛。那双操场上凶悍的眼睛，此刻充满了温和的笑意。面前这张机警，闲适而顽皮的脸庞，很难和那个叫他们做俯卧撑的身影重叠在一起。马吕斯感到难以置信，直到男人又叫了一次他的名字，他才回过神来。

“是的，长官？”他慌张地用手抹去了嘴边的汤渍。

“我想来问问……你对这一周训练的感觉如何？”长官翘起二郎腿，很自然地用叉子插起马吕斯盘子里的一块面包，在他自己的那碗番茄浓汤里泡了泡，然后送进了嘴里。

“呃……还可以，长官。对于那些训练……”

“撒谎。”长官轻轻打断了他。

马吕斯顿时感到后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。谎言被识破的代价是什么？两百个俯卧撑？

但长官笑了起来，笑得嘴角咧到了耳根。

“我猜猜……”他挠了挠唇边的短胡须，“你是想说‘像地狱一样’。”

马吕斯茫然地眨了眨眼睛，不知道自己该承认还是否定。对面的人笑得更开心了。

“唉，新兵蛋子。”他端起汤碗喝下一大口汤，“我刚入伍的时候他们也是这么折磨我们的……嗐，万事开头难嘛。再过一个月你们就该习惯了。”

“呃，我想是的，长官。”

长官本来在低着头研究汤里的配料，听到这话，他皱起眉头望向马吕斯。

“不训练的时候，别叫我长官。听着别扭。”他说，“我最讨厌——为人师表。你知道的，端着架子总让人不舒服。”

“我明白了，长官，呃，我是说，呃……”

“哦，我的名字是多米尼克。多米尼克·布伦斯梅尔。”

“好的，布伦斯梅尔先生。”

多米尼克眯起眼睛，思索了一会儿，然后摇了摇头：“听起来还是别扭。就叫我多米尼克吧。”

“好的，多米尼克。”

多米尼克又端起汤碗，仰头一口气喝干了剩下的汤。

“我得走了，回头见。”他起身收好盘子离开了。  
  


下午开始后，马吕斯才对他这位长官是什么样的人有了更深入的了解。新兵们排成行伍从他面前走过的时候，他把脸转过去刚想冲多米尼克露出一个微笑，就被那重新燃起火花的眼神吓了回去。这只是开端，马吕斯很快就开始后悔那天中午让他认识自己：多米尼克对他的关注和严苛程度有增无减。跑操的时候他紧跟在马吕斯旁边，和他的步伐完全一致；俯卧撑的时候他会“亲切地”用脚踩着马吕斯的背让他趴下去；第一次打靶课，多米尼克就让之前连枪都没摸过的马吕斯上来做示范，并毫不留情地指出了起码十个不规范的操作，最后以一声“蠢蛋”把他赶回了队伍里。

如果事情只是这么简单，他还可以忍耐。可是中午一有空多米尼克又会切换到那种人畜无害的样子跑来和马吕斯搭讪。终于一个中午马吕斯忍不住了。

“你是不是想逼疯我？”他压低嗓门嘶吼道，“该死的，我可受不了一个人边和我谈天边把脚踩在我的脸上。”

多米尼克正在喝一杯柠檬水。他向他伸出一根食指摇了摇。

“这就是我，老兄。”他放下杯子，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“我不明白。”

“这么说吧，如果你愿意，可以称我是精神分裂患者。”

他突然放下脸来：“新兵马吕斯·施特莱赫尔，一百个俯卧撑预备！”

马吕斯吓了一跳，差点从桌子边跳起来。为了掩饰住自己的窘态，他夸张地瞪大了眼睛，捋了捋头发：“哇，你……”

笑容重新出现在多米尼克的脸上。他向他比了个“你懂的”的手势。

“训练时你都是装的？”

“这个，”多米尼克偏过头去思考了一会，“说实话，那其实也是我。我不感觉我在表演。”

“你在考验我的智商。”

“好吧，好吧，为了拯救你可怜的小脑袋，”多米尼克一拍掌说，“看过《化身博士》吧？训练场上的那个我叫多米尼克-爱德华·海德，而现在我是多米尼克-亨利·杰科尔。”

马吕斯吹响一声口哨：“哇哦，你不会真的研发出了什么切换人格的药剂吧？”

多米尼克冲他翻了个白眼：“你的理解能力和你的大脑袋不成正比啊。”

“那你究竟是怎么做到的呢？我是说，自然地在两个性格间切换。我敢说卓别林做得都没你好。”

“唔，”多米尼克咂了咂嘴说，“……就好像你的脑海里有一个开关。你按下开关，就像点亮灯泡。啪！之前的那个你死了，现在存活于世的是一个截然不同的你。”

马吕斯闭上眼睛拧起眉毛想象着脑子里的电灯泡和谋杀案。最后他摇了摇头，一脸费解。

“算啦。”多米尼克冲他一挥手，“我也不指望你这个白痴能懂。下午要上越野训练，你还是想想如何逃过我的魔爪吧。蠢蛋马吕斯·施特莱赫尔。”他变成多米尼克-爱德华·海德说。

他站起身，冲他做了个鬼脸，然后喝干柠檬汁，端起盘子离开了，留下马吕斯坐在原地。

**1997年，夜晚。**

马吕斯坐在他床上，环顾着他的宿舍。唔，明天是休息日，得做个扫除了，他想。进飞行大队的时候他很幸运地被分到了一人一间宿舍。然而宿舍的布置是四人式的，于是剩下的三张空床铺就铺满了马吕斯的东西。上级倒也不管他，或许是鉴于他的“喜鹊”在军队里引起了不小的轰动吧，——虽然只是个原型。马吕斯得意地笑了起来。他的傻笑被一阵敲门声打断了。

队友们都把马吕斯称作书呆子和技术狂魔。但就算是“书呆子和技术狂魔”都会意识到，没有人会无缘无故地来登门拜访他，听他讲两个笑点低到不行的冷笑话。

马吕斯打开了门，立刻发现自己被抱了起来。

“噢！什么——你是——哦，多米尼克，放我下来——”

“抱歉，伙计，见到你我有点激动。”

多米尼克松开他，马吕斯退后一步打量着他，两个人尴尬地对望了一会儿。

“你可是一点都没变。”马吕斯打破了沉默。

“你也是。唔，我是说，得有一两年没见了吧，自从你调去飞行大队以后。”

“是啊。顺便问一句，你大晚上跑过来难不成只是为了和我打个招呼吧？”

“当然不是，”多米尼克拍了拍他背上的双肩包，“我以后就住这了。”

“什么？可是这里是——”

“飞行员宿舍。”多米尼克又露出了那种让马吕斯大伤脑筋的笑容，他每次卖关子都会露出这种让人捉摸不透的表情。“但是，我真的要住在这里了。和你一起。”

他把手伸进衣服口袋，掏出一本皮面的小册子，里面夹着一张叠好的纸。

“飞行员证书？哇——”

多米尼克一把捂住他的嘴：“你再喊下去整个楼的人都要醒了。”

“你是怎么拿到的？”马吕斯后退一步让他进屋，然后压低嗓门，“我发现自己越来越猜不透你了，哥们儿。”

“‘拿到’？你怎么说的和我偷来似的。这是我通过训练和评级考试获得的！”多米尼克自豪地晃了晃手里的东西，“不过我的分数比你低一点就是了。你知道他们怎么说的吗？‘多米尼克，你以前手下那个新兵飞得比你好太多了！’嘿，我鼻子都差点气歪了。”

“不过我敢打赌，既然他们那么说，那你飞得一定不怎么样。”

“滚蛋。”多米尼克佯怒举起巴掌。“嗐，其实是不怎么样。急停和倒悬测试的时候我差点吐出来……但是好歹是过关了。不管怎样，马吕斯，很高兴我们又见面了。我被调来和你作伴了，现在我们是平级的——耶，你终于不用面对多米尼克-爱德华·海德了。”

“是啊，我都快把那家伙忘了。喏，这里是浴室，这里有一张空书桌——不过上面全是机械部件。”马吕斯顺手把桌上的东西挪到一边。多米尼克刚想把他的包放上去，却发现桌子上全是机油。

“我想想，我得腾出一张床给你睡觉。你看，这里铺满了我的东西。”

“不，不。你不用收拾。”多米尼克把包放到了桌子旁边的地上。

马吕斯看向他：“这是你今晚第二次让我感到迷惑了。”

“我的意思是……”多米尼克把头偏向一边，“我们可以睡在一起。在同一张床上。”

“你——”

马吕斯脑袋里好像突然有一根电线被接通了。

“我不知道，多米尼克，我之前从不知道。”他目瞪口呆地看着对面正绽开笑容的恶魔，“原来……”

“我倒是很高兴你的情商难得在线一回，这样我就犯不着直白地告诉你了。”他朝他吐了下舌头，看了看腕表，“都凌晨了，赶紧睡觉吧。我来之前洗过澡了。”

他动身走向马吕斯的床。又惊又羞的德国男人赶快喊住了他。

“喂，等等——我还没同意呢——”

多米尼克转过身，挑起了眉。

“我觉得不太合适。呃，我想我不喜欢——不，我的意思是，我们还没熟到那种地步——我是说，至少总得发展一下——呃，反正不合适。”

多米尼克露出掌握了真相的人在听到谎言时的表情。他双臂抱胸，靠在书桌上。“你的意思是，我自作多情了？还是——操，该死的机油——”

他从书架（更像是工具架）上扯下一块抹布擦拭着衣服后摆沾上的油污。马吕斯看着他做这一切，但心思却不在这件事上。当他回过身来时，马吕斯赶紧收回他的目光。

“好吧。”他咽了口吐沫。

多米尼克登时喜上眉梢。

“但是有个条件：安分睡觉，不许抱我，不许……”

他的脸红了。

“哦，明白。”多米尼克举起双手。

于是五分钟后，他们并排平躺在了床上。气氛很微妙。马吕斯尽力保持着自己的身子不和多米尼克接触，然而那家伙不知好歹，竟然手脚摊开地在床上摆大字，马吕斯睡在外沿差点没被挤掉下去。

“喂，”他从牙缝里挤出字来，“往里一点，我快掉下去了。”

一阵悉索响动，大字变成了一字。

还算讲道理。马吕斯松了一口气。

然而第二天醒来的第一秒，马吕斯就发现自己身陷危机。多米尼克安分守己地维持着昨晚的姿势，倒是他，马吕斯，无意识地抱住了多米尼克。现在他半个身子趴在多米尼克身上，头贴着他的胸口。对方好像完全没有意识到，仍然轻轻打着鼾。

他们身上盖着被子。如果要把身子挪开，他肯定会惊醒的……天啊，马吕斯羞红了脸，他想起了小时候床上的那只毛绒玩具，一定是每晚抱着它睡觉养成习惯了……

马吕斯轻轻地把腿抬起一厘米，然后向右一点一点地挪动着离开多米尼克。负担着被子的重量，仅仅三十秒后他的腿就酸痛极了。马吕斯咬着牙不让自己发出声音。

“要换作是我，我会干脆保持不动，享受一下这难得的机会。”

马吕斯的腿一下子落回多米尼克身上，后者发出一声痛呼。

“你什么时候醒的？”

“呃……比你早十分钟。你弄疼我了，蠢蛋。”

马吕斯捶了他一拳：“你整我。”

“哈，是某人先不安分的。唔，说到这点——既然你先打破规则，那就别怪我了。”

“呃，我不想——”

多米尼克侧过身来，一把将马吕斯揽入怀中。

马吕斯羞耻地闭上了眼睛。他从没看见过他抽烟，但多米尼克身上淡淡的烟草香气足以说明这一点，他能听到自己和对方的心跳，带着韵律此起彼伏地跳动着。他睁开眼睛就看见了多米尼克的棕色眼瞳。那双他需要用上一生时间去读懂的眼瞳。

**2010年**

尽管设想过很多次他们的见面，当多米尼克出现在面前时，马吕斯突然决定放弃之前演练的所有说辞。他从航站楼出口走向接机的人群时摘下了墨镜，那时间马吕斯几乎以为自己认错了人——他几乎认不出来了。在汉诺威的四年里，他的“爱德华·海德”似乎如鱼得水，而“亨利·杰科尔”就此退化了。现在站在马吕斯面前的多米尼克是一个穿着皮夹克和工装裤，身上布满刺青和伤疤的黑手党。他四处搜寻的目光落在马吕斯身上时，马吕斯似乎感到确确实实地被刺痛了一下——那种锐利的眼光，他只在猎犬身上见到过。他快步走过来，张开双臂。从脸上的表情来看似乎是想露出一个笑容，然而失败了——他大概四年都没有笑过了。他拥抱的方式也不同了，不是四年前那种温暖而让人害羞的拥抱，而变成了一种礼节性的，就像电视晚会上的那样。在多米尼克怀里的时候，马吕斯确定自己闻到了大麻的味道，而那股闻了十年的烟草味有增无减，变得越发浓烈而刺鼻了。

“我发现你变了不少。”晚上回到公寓的时候马吕斯终于忍不住说出了他的真实想法，“你变得不爱说话了，待人也很冷漠，经常讲黑色笑话，还嘀咕一些我听不懂的东西。”

多米尼克把他的包放在了玄关的架子上，换上拖鞋，一边淡淡地看了他一眼：“我不得不说，你也是。你的话倒是多起来了。”

“别说我，说说你自己啊。你现在的状态不像我认识的多米尼克。”

多米尼克没有回答。“这是电灯开关吧。”他摸到墙上的荧光开关，打开了灯。

“不要试图逃避话题，多姆。”

多米尼克又看了他一眼。马吕斯这才发现他满脸倦容。印象里多米尼克从来没有这么疲倦过。

“相信我，到那种地方去潜伏四年，你也会变成这样的。”

“我不明白，你还爱我不是吗？面对我你为什么还会——”

多米尼克在他脸颊上吻了一下，当作回答。

“我当然爱你，从没变过心。现在让我去睡觉吧，我太困了，马吕斯。”

他终于露出了一个还算温暖的微笑。但他转过身去浴室的时候，马吕斯分明听到一声沉重的叹息。

“多米尼克？”

马吕斯敲了敲房门，没有人回应。他有一丝不好的预感。他转动门把手，没有上锁，于是他推开了门。

空气中弥漫着血腥味。多米尼克站在窗前，看着玻璃上自己的倒影。月光照在他扭曲的脸上，那张脸充满仇恨和愤怒。他右手拿着一把美工刀，一下一下地切割着左小臂。鲜血沿他手臂留下，滴滴答答地淌在脚前的地板上。

“多米……”马吕斯疾步走上前去。多米尼克转过身，刀刃直指向马吕斯。

“我是谁？”他问，没有丝毫语气。

“什么？我不明白。”

“告诉我我的名字，我的身份。”

“你是不是脑子出问题了，多米尼克？”

“快他妈的告诉我！”拿刀的男人突然暴怒道，吓得马吕斯往后退了一步，多米尼克紧逼过来。

“呃……你的名字是多米尼克·布伦斯梅尔，你是GSG-9特警部队的成员……”

多米尼克没有说话。他怀疑地盯着马吕斯，他冷酷的眼睛比手中的刀锐利百倍。马吕斯突然明白了他真正想要的答案。

“我的名字是马吕斯·施特莱赫尔。”

多米尼克的眼神突然间变了，他发出一声惊叫，把美工刀扔在了地上，好像刚刚意识到自己干了什么。

“……对不起。”他低头看着地板上的刀，有气无力地说。

“……你他妈的到底怎么了，老兄？”马吕斯看着他从置物柜拿出一个医疗箱，从里面翻出酒精和绷带。他的声音在颤抖。

多米尼克一屁股坐到了床上：“我没法解释。”

他把酒精倒在还未停止流血的伤口上，然后给伤口缠上了绷带，仿佛丝毫察觉不到疼痛。马吕斯也走向置物柜，搜寻了半天，从最里面掏出一个药盒。

“我不吃。”多米尼克瞥了一眼药盒上的字，“他们把它开给我后我就没碰过。那种东西对我没有帮助。”

“以你现在的状况可没资格说这个话。”马吕斯摇了摇头。他倒了一杯水，和一颗胶囊一同递给了多米尼克。

多米尼克接过水杯，把药片塞进嘴里，然后灌了一大口水，他的表情就像是正在服毒自尽。

“……我开始失控了，”他咽下一口吐沫，艰难地开始了，“我分裂出了无数个自己：军人多米尼克，杀手多米尼克，毒贩多米尼克，情人多米尼克，间谍多米尼克……然后这些我开始打架。有时我陷得太深，甚至感觉不到身处梦境还是现实。”

“而另一些时候我会看见那些片段。我把刀刺进警察的心脏，而并不感到罪恶，因为我是个杀手；而我又开枪打死了我的同伙，因为我是警察；我一边厌恶着一边沉迷于大麻，听着古典音乐却哼着低俗小调……”

他抬头看了马吕斯一眼。马吕斯看见了眼里闪动的恐惧。

“我不知道……”多米尼克突然抱头哽咽，“我已经这样很久了。每个夜深人静的夜晚我都会陷入这种状态，所以我酗酒逃避，但是下一次清醒时这种感觉会更强烈……我不知道该怎么办，我突然感到那些都不是真正的我。我厌倦了演戏，但是又不知道那个真正的自己身在何方。”

当许多年以后马吕斯回想这天晚上的事情时，他突然领悟到这或许就是队友口中所谓的“情商”。然后他会开始思考自己是否真的是他们所说的那样直脑筋，抑或只是从来没有把心思放在这上面。

但当时他想都没想就回答了他：“在1994年的食堂里，在那个晚上，1997年的晚上，在波恩的训练场上。想想，多米尼克，仔细回想，那些都是你，食堂里和我搭讪的你，吵架时把我揍翻在地的你，还有宿舍里，呃，抱着我睡觉的你。”

他勇敢地抬起头，和那双棕色的眼睛对视着。那一瞬间他们就都回到了二十出头的年纪，打打闹闹，在走廊里背着教官和其他人接吻，不时来个恶作剧，第一次感受对方的身体，在情人节晚上勾指起誓……

“我好像看到了。”多米尼克望着马吕斯，但又好像在看着更远的地方，“但我触碰不到，太远了，恍若隔世……”

“通过我，多米尼克。”

多米尼克的眼神重新聚焦到马吕斯身上。他喃喃地重复着那一句话，想着了魔一样。

然后一切似乎都水到渠成。两个人几乎没有思考，他们都知道此刻要做什么。他回来了，当多米尼克重新将马吕斯揽入怀中的时候他想。那股烟草味还是那么好闻，而那双眼睛依旧如此深邃。

_The End._


End file.
